Aboard the Adventurer
by Shennyhater666
Summary: Pirate Captain Penny Morgan is the Scourge of the seas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my entry in International talk like a Pirate day. The Big Bang Theory is the property of Chuck Lorre. **

The _Adventurer_ was in hot pursuit of a British Merchant ship returning from South America laden with treasure. It had been escorted by a British Frigate but its Captain had been a fool and the _Adventurer_ had quickly dealt with it.

Captain Penny Morgan stood on the bridge, smiling broadly as they quickly gained on the fleeing ship. She was a striking sight. With a face and figure worthy of launching a thousand ships, she was the lustful dream of every man on her ship.

But she was as deadly as she was beautiful and her heart belonged to her first mate, Sheldon Cooper. They were a strange pair. While she was fearless and bold, he was, well, a little more reticent. Even now, he was in their quarters, not anxious to take part in the action.

As they came alongside the _Concorde_, the _Adventurer_ fired its starboard cannons, shredding their sails and smashing their masts. Within minutes the ship came to a halt.

Penny and her men quickly swung across and easily disposed of any resistance. As her crew transferred the goods from the merchant ship to theirs, Penny surveyed the survivors of the attack.

Suddenly several of her men emerged from below decks, dragging a female with them. Although she was short, she did not lack for feminine charms. Her dress suggested she was from a wealthy family.

She was screaming for them to let her go. When they brought her before Penny, her screams stopped as she stared at the Captain. She relaxed a little as she knew now who was in command. Although she was greatly feared, Captain Morgan was also known not to be unnecessarily cruel or prone to wanton killing.

Penny turned to her, "And what is your name?"

Bernadette stood up proudly, "I am Princess Bernadette Rostenkowski of the Royal House of Bavaria."

"What is a German Princess doing on a British Merchant Ship?"

"I was visiting my cousin in America. When I heard my father was ill, I booked passage on the first ship returning to Europe."

She went on, "My family will pay a King's Ransom to have me released."

Penny smiled wickedly, "You better be right."

Penny spoke to one of the men holding her, "Mr. Wolowitz, take a boat and bring the Princess aboard the _Adventurer._ Make her comfortable in the aft cabin."

"Aye, Captain."

She turned to the crewman huddled on the deck. "You are free to go."

"When you return home, get a message to the King of Bavaria, tell him I will deliver his daughter to the island of Sicily on the fourth of November. Tell him if I see a single warship, I will feed her to the sharks. He is to have five hundred pieces of gold to pay the ransom. I will look for a ship with a white pennant."

They had finished transferring the cargo and the _Concorde_ was limping off. Penny immediately headed for her quarters. After an attack she always needed Sheldon. She burst into the cabin. He started to say, "I assume we were successful…", but she practically tore his clothes off and they were soon satisfying each other. Afterwards they lay naked together for a time. Then Sheldon got dressed and left to take an inventory of what they had acquired, while Penny dressed and went to visit her new prisoner.

When she entered the cabin, Bernadette was sitting on the bed. Penny spoke up, "Hope you find your quarters satisfactory."

"They're fine. How long are you going to keep me prisoner?"

"Until we get the ransom. Unfortunately, that won't be for a couple months."

"I can't wear this all that time."

"We'll find you something. Some clothes from the crew should fit you. It won't be quite what you are used to, but it should work."

She went on, "I'll have someone bring you something to eat. Then if you want, you can join me on the bridge."

**One week later**

Admiral Livingston was not happy. "How did this happen? The ship was being escorted by a British Frigate. The Germans are understandably upset."

Lord Damon answered, "Captain Bloom evidently was over confident. Too bad he avoided court martial by going down with his ship."

Livingston continued, "How long are we going to allow this accursed woman to make us look like fools. That is the fourth ship this year. And that's not counting the French and Spanish ships she has attacked."

Damon spoke again, "It appears this time she may have been just a little too greedy. In taking the Princess prisoner, she had to give a place to gather the ransom. Although I promised the Germans we would not risk the Princess's life by putting a warship in the harbor, we can have several ships in the vicinity."

At that point the third person in the room who had been sitting quietly listening, joined in, "Gentlemen, Gentlemen, I assure you that Captain Morgan is much too intelligent and devious to allow herself to make such a mistake. I will bet a month's pay she has no intention of honoring that rendezvous."

Livingston smirked, "So she took the Princess for nothing. How does she expect to get a ransom?"

Admiral Leonard Hofstadter answered, "I do not know, I just know it won't be at Sicily."

Then after he thought for a moment, "One thing has bothered me, what was a German Princess doing on a British Merchant ship?"

Damon answered, "According to the Captain of the _Concorde_, she had been visiting a relative in the Americas and needed to hurry home because the King is ill."

Leonard smiled, "I will bet you that is where she is headed. She plans to get the money from her relatives in America."

Livingston, "That seems to be a long shot. But in any case, even if that is true, she has a two-week head start."

Leonard went on, "I would guess she will first get rid of the goods she stole. Probably at one of the Pirate strongholds in North Africa. That should set her back a couple weeks. In any case, even if we arrive after her, this is our best shot to find her."

"Who do you suggest we send?"

Leonard smiled, "The _Victoria_ will be ready to leave in three days. I will go after her myself."

Damon smirked, "You seem to have a real interest in this woman."

Leonard smiled back, "I admire her. Her reputation shows her to be a formidable adversary. It is also said she is a woman of great beauty. It would be interesting to meet her face to face."

Livingston said, "All right, Admiral, you will have your chance."

Three days later, the HMS _Victoria_ a British Man of War set sail with Admiral Leonard Hofstadter in command.

A week later Leonard was in his quarters, having supper with his Navigator, Rajesh Koothrappali. Raj asked him, "Do you really believe this is where she is headed?"

"Yes. I admit it may be a long shot, but I just get the feeling I am right."

"She has not lost a battle; do you have any worries if we do find her?"

"She has shown herself to be an excellent Captain and a powerful opponent, but her ship is no match for _Victoria_. We have her badly outgunned. I will also put my crew up against hers anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I still own nothing. I want to so much thank my reviewers. I love your input. Also, thanks to all of you who honor me by reading my stories.**

The _Adventurer_ sailed into a cove off the shore of North Africa and dropped anchor. Penny took all but a skeleton crew and headed for shore, leaving Sheldon in charge. He was the one she trusted the most and she knew he had no interest in taking part in the activities on shore.

If the truth be told, Penny could have gone without going herself, but as Captain she had to maintain a certain persona. She would lose respect if she didn't show she could celebrate with the best of them. She also needed to talk to someone about her latest conquest.

As they rowed toward shore, Penny thought back over the last week or so. She had found herself spending more and more time with Bernadette. It had been refreshing to be able to talk to another woman, spending time complaining about past and present men in their lives and men in general.

They had also spent time talking about woman things, something no man would know or want to discuss. She had also learned a lot about Bernadette's life, past and present. But when Bernadette had asked about Penny, Penny let her know that was not something she wanted to discuss.

When they reached shore, they entered the town. It consisted almost entirely of bars and brothels. They started out in several bars where Penny showed she could out drink them all. She also had to endure the advances of other men. She treated most of it good naturedly, even allowing an occasional pat on the butt, but quickly let it me known that was the limit. She finally had to really hurt one of them before they left her alone.

Her men were soon ready for the other activities the town provided, and Penny went with some of them to a brothel called the Happy Sailor.

While her men were making their girl choice de jour, Penny sought out the owner.

Amy Fowler was working on some papers when she looked up and saw Captain Penny Morgan standing there. She had lusted after Penny since the first time she saw her. During their first few meetings, she had tried everything she could to convince Penny to be with her, but finally had to admit she was wasting her time. That did not stop her from taking her time looking over Penny from top to bottom.

Penny sighed inwardly as she saw Amy leering at her. She could have looked for others to deal with but she knew she could trust Amy and they did work well together.

Sitting down across from her, she quickly got to the point. "I have some quality merchandise I was hoping you could help me with."

"Getting right to the point, huh. I was kind of hoping we could talk for a while. It's been a while since I have seen you. You haven't been taking your business elsewhere, have you?"

"No. Business has been a little slow, but this one makes up for it. I think you will be quite pleased."

"All right, let me see what you have."

Penny took out the list, written meticulously by Sheldon.

Amy smiled as she looked at it. It was always a pleasure to do business with Penny because of the amazing work of her crewman. She thought of the scribbled and inaccurate lists she usually got.

It never ceased to amaze Penny as she watched Amy go over the list. Without the aid of pen, paper or any other help, she quickly went through the list in her head, apparently calculating and adding everything up. There was only one other person who Penny knew could match her and that was Sheldon.

Amy quickly finished and then taking one more look, she turned to Penny, "Normally as you know, I would now make an offer, then you would counter offer, etc. But I know from our past dealings that you already have an amount in mind. I don't know how you arrive at it, but it is usually fair. So, let's just get this over with, what do you want?"

Penny smiled to herself. She wished Amy could see Sheldon doing exactly what she had done and arriving at a price. "I was thinking of 30,000."

Once again, Amy was amazed, that was almost exactly what she had been thinking herself.

She held out her hand, "It's a deal."

Shaking her hand, Penny stood up, "A pleasure as always. I assume you will pick the merchandise up tomorrow and bring payment."

Amy stood up too, "I should be ready by two o'clock."

"I'll see you then."

Amy just couldn't let her go without one try, "Are you sure you don't have time to spend some time with me, I promise you that you will not be disappointed."

Penny smiled, "You just don't give up, do you. If I ever decide to go that way, I promise it will be you. But as tempting as that sounds, I have to pass."

Amy shrugged, "I had to take a shot. I'll see you tomorrow."

Penny nodded and left. Returning to the lobby, she waited for her men, ignoring the looks she was getting from men coming in. It wasn't very long before her men joined her. She smirked to herself, that hadn't taken long; but then they had been out at sea for quite a while.

For the next couple hours, she got all her men together and they headed back to the ship.

She spent some time with Bernadette, had a late supper with Sheldon and made love in their quarters.

The next afternoon she sent Mr. Wolowitz with the men who had been stuck on the ship the previous day, sans Sheldon, to the town. She made it clear to Wolowitz she was holding him responsible to keep her men out of trouble.

Promptly at two, Amy's ship the _Golden Lady_, moored next to the _Adventurer_. When they had created a path between them, two of Amy's men brought a chest aboard the _Adventurer_. Penny and Sheldon opened it and looked at the golden coins inside.

Amy smiled, "Thirty thousand as we agreed. Do you want to count it?"

Sheldon seriously answered, "Later."

Penny knew she could trust Amy. If she ever tried to cheat someone, it would quickly get out. Even if she didn't pay with her life, she would never be trusted again.

Penny was bemused as she watched Sheldon and Amy standing with the inventory in their hands, checking off each piece as it was transferred to Amy's ship. Penny realized how they were alike in many ways. She chuckled to herself, maybe I should be jealous.

Penny had told Bernadette to remain in her quarters. She did not want Amy to know about her. She knew that Amy would probably make an offer for her. For a moment, Penny almost wished she was like some of her fellow captains, who would strongly consider it. It would save her a long trip to the Americas. Then feeling ashamed she could even think of such an atrocious act, she continued to watch the transfer.

When they were done, Amy took one more lingering look at Penny, told her she hoped they could do business again soon, and returned to her ship.

It wasn't too long after that when Wolowitz and her other men returned. Not wanting to take any more time, the _Adventurer_ lifted anchor and headed back to the open sea.

After a few days, they returned to another part of the shore, where their headquarters were. Penny disbursed 75% of the money to her men, including Sheldon, in equal shares; keeping the rest for herself. She then hid it with the spoils from her previous raids in a place known only to her and Sheldon.

After staying a couple days to replenish their food and water, they set sail for San Salvador.

Leonard sat on the bridge of the _Victoria_, staring out at the water around him. There had been a strong friendly wind and they had made good time. Now, only a week out of San Salvador, his excitement was growing. He had men constantly scanning the surrounding area. He had his lieutenants run drill after drill until he was satisfied everyone was ready for battle.

It was strange; logically he knew it was more than likely that this was a wild goose chase, but something told him he was right. Something he couldn't explain. As wild as it seemed, he felt he and Captain Morgan were tied somehow, that they were meant to meet. That the meeting would determine their destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks again to all my reviewers, I am always amazed at your input and ideas. This chapter contains talk of violence and rape (nothing graphic).**

**The Big Bang Theory does not belong to me. **

Aided by a steady westerly wind, the _Adventurer_ made excellent time and was within a week of its destination.

Penny found herself with conflicting emotions about Bernadette. On one hand, she was glad she could return her to her relatives and obtain a ransom. But she also knew she would miss her greatly.

As they neared civilization and regular shipping lanes, Penny put the ship on high alert and spent long hours herself on the bridge.

She did find time at night though to be with Bernadette. On one of those nights after perhaps one too many rums, she gave into Bernadette's interest and told her story, realizing she had long wanted to tell someone. Having Bernadette's assurance to keep it to herself, she began…

_Penelope Morgan was the only daughter of a wealthy British family. Among their friends was another prestigious family the Coopers. When the Coopers had a son, the two families arranged for them to be betrothed as babies. _

_When Penny was thirteen, the Morgans and the Coopers moved temporarily to America to oversee the beginning of a profitable enterprise. _

_She was seventeen when the families began the trip back to England._

_About halfway through their journey they were attacked and boarded by Pirates. While the officers and crew of the ship were thrown overboard, they were all kept alive._

_Penny and Sheldon had to watch as their mothers were raped and both parents were tortured and killed. _

_Although Sheldon was beaten, his life was spared when they discovered his talents in dealing with the goods they acquired. _

_As for Penny, she was made the Captain's woman. Although she fought him in the beginning, she eventually became resigned to her fate. To her amazement the Captain apparently eventually grew fond of her. He took her under his wing and taught her all he knew in regard to fighting, drinking, and running a ship. She soon joined in the attacks and earned the respect of the entire crew. _

_When she was twenty-two, their luck ran out when they were attacked by two Spanish ships. Although they managed to limp away, the Captain was killed._

_When no one stepped forward to take his place, Penny took command. She led them to a place of safety, acquired a new ship, and led them to conquests even beyond what they had experienced before. _

_Although she and Sheldon were drawn together, they decided not to get married. _

When Penny finished, Bernadette could only stare at her, wondering how she would have responded in such a situation. She realized how strange it must be to command the men that killed her parents. But she realized also that whatever had happened, Penny was still a thief and a murderer. Still, she felt deeply saddened about what she had experienced.

Bernadette stood with Penny on the Bridge as they looked out at their destination.

Apprehensively, Penny ordered the _Adventurer_ into the harbor and dropped anchor. She left Mr. Wolowitz in command, telling him to forget about her and save her ship if anything happened. When it got dark, Penny, Sheldon and two crewmen followed Bernadette to her cousin's house.

Taking control of the house, they confronted the shocked and frightened couple. After letting Bernadette explain the situation to them, they agreed to pay. The next morning, the husband was escorted to a bank where he withdrew enough funds to pay them off.

Penny then took the wife with them to assure they would remain silent, releasing her at the dock. They quickly lifted anchor and headed back to open waters.

Leonard had pondered what to do when they reached San Salvador. If he had somehow beaten Morgan there, he didn't want her to see his ship in the harbor and scare her away. But he did need to check to see if she had been there.

Finally, he anchored his ship in a cove. It would mean he would have to walk quite a distance to reach Bernadette's relatives, but he was willing to do so. Taking three Royal Marines with him he set out.

Bernadette was sitting with her cousin, trying to decide what she should do. After Penny left, they had notified the authorities but there was no ship anywhere near that could take on the Pirates.

When there was a knock on the door, she went to answer it. To her astonishment, she was confronted with a British Admiral.

Leonard was shocked to see a beautiful woman standing there. He managed to get out, "Princess Bernadette?"

She smiled and answered, "Yes, do I know you?"

"No. I am Admiral Leonard Hofstadter; I am glad to see you are safe. May we talk?"

She stepped aside, offering him to come in. Telling his men to stay outside, Leonard removed his bicorne and went in. After exchanging pleasantries and introductions with the others, he and Bernadette went into the Library.

After they were seated, Leonard began. "How are you? All you all right? How were you treated?"

"I am fine. Captain Morgan treated me with deep respect." She hesitated, "In fact we spent a lot of time together."

"Now, I need to ask. When were they here? How much of a lead do they have?"

"They left five days ago."

Leonard was relieved but also frustrated. He still had a chance of catching them, but he had almost beaten them there.

He then went on, "Is there anything that Captain Morgan might have said that would give me a clue about where they were going?"

Bernadette hesitated, wondering if she should say what she knew. Then she was shocked at herself, she had contemplated withholding information. "One time, she kind of kidded that since I had made her come all this way, she might as well see if she could recover some of her costs while she was here."

She went on, "When I last was on the ship, she was flying a Spanish flag."

Leonard was elated, it appeared she was going to remain in the area to see if she could find a target.

He started to rise, thanking her, but she reached out and caught his arm. "I know you want to go after her, but could you spare me a few more moments."

Surprised, Leonard sat back down. "Of course."

"I know it is unlikely, but is it possible you know anything about my father, about his health."

Leonard smiled at her, "Before I left England, we learned that the danger was past, that your father was on his way to recovery."

Bernadette smiled happily. Leaning forward, she impulsively gave him a hug. "Oh, thank you, Admiral, that is such a relief."

Leonard smiled back, "Glad I could help. Is there anything else?"

This time there was a longer hesitation. Bernadette had promised to keep it a secret, but she decided she was doing it for her benefit. To Leonard's shock, she then told him the story Penny had told her about her life.

Leonard was stunned. He couldn't imagine what she had been through. She had done what she needed to stay alive. But she also continued to do it and apparently took pleasure in doing so. He could feel pity for her but it did not condone what she had done.

Bernadette continued, "I know it does not in any way excuse her actions, but could it possibly provide her a right to some degree of mercy?"

Leonard shook his head sadly, "I will see to it that if we capture her alive, those facts will be placed before the tribunal, but I seriously doubt it will make any difference."

Bernadette nodded, "Thank you."

Leonard then asked her what she planned to do now. Upon hearing she still wanted to go home, Leonard said he would do what he could to find her a safe passage home. He regretted he couldn't take her with him, but as confident as he was of victory, he could not endanger her life.

Bernadette watched as he and his men walked off. She had been impressed by him. She was ashamed to realize she was still torn. She just did not want Penny to die. Shaking her head, she went back into the house.

For the next two weeks, the _Victoria_ traveled along shipping lanes, hoping to catch sight of the _Adventurer_. He did come across a Spanish merchant ship that agreed to contact Bernadette to see if she wanted them to take her home. He also checked at each port he passed to see if anyone had sighted the _Adventurer_.

Then, when he was about to give up and take the small chance they could find her on the open sea, his crewman in the Crow's Nest called down. "There is a ship about five miles starboard."

"Could it be the _Adventurer_?"

"I can't make out the name, but it is flying a Spanish flag and it fits the description. It could be her."

Just then he called back excitedly, "She's running, Admiral!"

Leonard quickly ordered the ship to change course and proceed at full speed.

The _Victoria_ came about and took off in hot pursuit.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks again to those who reviewed. I have no doubt your opinions have a greater effect on what I write and how I look at my story than I probably realize. **

**I am not sure about this chapter. I really don't know that much about sailing ships. If their actions are wildly inaccurate, I apologize and can only ask you charge it up to poetic license. **

**I do not own these characters. **

Penny was beginning to get discouraged. After leaving San Salvador, she had been seeking a target, but had not been successful. She was thinking of moving to another area when one of her outlooks called out, "There is a ship heading our way."

Hoping maybe their luck had changed, Penny turned her telescope where the outlook indicated. She was stunned when she realized what she was seeing. It was a British Man of War. "What the hell is she doing out here?"

She knew she had no chance in going against her. She was outgunned three to one. Her only hope was to outrun it. There was even a faint hope they hadn't been spotted. She quickly gave the orders and the _Adventurer_ came about and headed for the open seas. Her faint hope was dashed when she saw the Man of War had also turned and was heading their way.

It had been five days since the _Victoria _first spied the _Adventurer_. In those five days, little had changed. They had kept the pirate ship in sight, but had not been able to close the distance. Luck had been on their side in the fact there was a full moon and they could track them during the night.

The major problem was that they were sailing into the wind. The smaller ship and crew were more skilled at handling their sails due to the smaller size of the ship. If they could get a wind behind them, the _Victoria_ could utilize its much larger sails.

It was then that another factor was added. Both ships saw an approaching ship and determined it was a French Frigate. While it would seem this should be good news for the _Victoria_, the international situation complicated matters. While Britain and France were not officially at war, there was no love lost between them. There were numerous instances of isolated battles between ships. If the French ship should decide the British were the greater enemy, it was possible they would aid the _Adventurer_, especially if they were not aware it was a pirate ship. Although Morgan had also attacked French ships, this particular captain might not identify her ship, especially as it was still flying a Spanish flag. Leonard felt that even if they combined forces against him, he would prevail, but did not want to put it to a test.

As it turned out, the French captain did not have to decide. Penny, not aware of the situation, just saw another enemy. Acting decisively, she quickly attacked the French ship. Her bravado and decisive action prevailed again. She was able to quickly disable the French ship and continue on her way.

Leonard was left with a difficult decision. The French ship was in trouble. It was apparent it would not survive. Should he leave them to fend for themselves? After all, they had lifeboats, there was a chance they could reach safety. Besides, they were enemies of the British Empire.

But, cursing himself and who he was, he knew he had to do what he could. As the _Victoria_ picked up the survivors and took them aboard, he saw the _Adventurer_ vanish from sight.

He retraced his route and dropped off the French crew. He had thought of keeping them on board, but decided it could cause problems. He headed back out to sea, knowing he was now more than two weeks behind.

But now fate took a hand. Perhaps his feeling that their destinies were bound together was true after all. The wind finally changed direction and was now at their back. Then, ten days after they had dropped off the French crew, they encountered a Spanish warship escorting a Merchant Ship. The warship showed signs of having been in a battle. When Leonard hailed them, they informed him they had encountered the _Adventurer_. They had been surprised when she had taken them on. It appeared Morgan had finally overreached. They told Leonard they had damaged the _Adventurer_. They had wanted to go after her, but they had also suffered damage and felt they needed to stay with the merchant ship.

The _Victoria_ immediately headed toward where the battle had occurred.

Penny wondered what the hell had gotten into her. Attacking that Spanish ship had been stupid, especially with the British Ship still out there. Now she was limping along. Her only hope was to find somewhere to hide while she repaired her ship. Luckily, she was only a few days from a safe harbor.

She was only a day away when her luck ran out. When the ship came into sight, she realized it was the Man of War.

When Leonard saw her, he had to smile broadly. Once he was in cannon range, he fired a fusillade across her bow. He was gratified when she lowered her sails. He wanted to take them alive. He also had to admit he wanted to meet Captain Morgan in person.

Penny was a little surprised when the British ship did not attack her directly. Apparently, he wanted them alive. Her first inclination was to take him on, to make him destroy her ship and avoid the hangman. But she was a survivor. As long as she was alive, she had a chance. So, she ordered her sails to be lowered and awaited her fate.

Watching for any tricks, the _Victoria_ moved close to the _Adventurer_. As she looked up at the huge ship, Penny wondered if they could still resist a boarding party. She could die with a sword in her hand.

But then she saw the row of Royal Marines armed with muskets arrayed along the _Victoria_'s rail. Ordering her men to drop their weapons, she lowered her sword to her side. She noticed Sheldon come up next to her and she took his hand in hers.

After creating a path between the ships, a contingent of Marines boarded the _Adventurer_. Securing the deck, their commander sent men to check below decks. When they were confident all was in order, they signaled to the _Victoria_.

Penny watched as a British Admiral made his way onto her ship. In spite of the situation, she had to smirk to herself when her first thought was, he was short for an Admiral.

Leonard was stunned when he saw her. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Even now when she had been defeated, she still stood proudly.

He walked up to her and looked into her eyes.

"Captain Morgan, I am Admiral Leonard Hofstadter of the British Royal Navy. I claim this ship in the name of the Crown."

As he approached her, Penny forced herself to be calm and met his eyes as he stopped in front of her.

After he introduced himself, she held out her sword to him with her palms up. She would have a good idea now how she and her crew would be treated. If he ignored her or knocked the sword away, it would show he held nothing but contempt for her. If he had a subordinate take the sword, it would be better but still show a lack of respect. She was stunned when he reached out and took the sword himself. Continuing to look her in the eye, he said, "On behalf of the Crown, I accept the surrender of you and your ship."

He then looked inquisitively at Sheldon. Penny quickly said, "This is my husband."

From what Bernadette told him, he knew that was technically a lie, but he also knew how they were tied to each other.

He nodded, but then said, "I understand, but he will need to be imprisoned with the others."

She accepted that and nodded her head.

Leonard turned to the Royal Marine behind him , "Major, have your men escort these men to the Hold."

"Aye, Sir."

When they came for Sheldon, Penny gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, and then watched as he was led away.

Leonard turned back to Penny. Gesturing with his hand, he indicated she should walk along with him. Escorted by the Major and another Marine, they made their way aboard the _Victoria_. Penny looked around in amazement. It was all very impressive. She was surprised when they made their way to the Bridge.

As they stood there, Leonard gave orders to remove the planking and move away from the _Adventurer_.

He turned to Penny, "Now, Captain, I will give you a choice. You may stay here and watch the destruction of your ship or be taken to your quarters."

Penny was surprised but realized she shouldn't be. She pondered what she should do. In the end she decided the _Adventurer _deserved her to be involved to the end.

"I will stay."

Leonard nodded and turned to the subordinate standing behind him, "Lower deck cannons, prepare to fire."

The subordinate then called out, "LOWER DECK CANNONS, PREPARE TO FIRE."

After a few moments, he said, "Cannons ready, Sir."

Leonard looked into Penny's eyes, "Fire."

"FIRE."

There was a cacophony of sound and the ship shuddered. Penny forced herself not to flinch as she saw the havoc wreaked on the _Adventurer_. When it was again quiet, Penny could see the ship would not last long, but apparently that was not enough for the Admiral.

She heard him go on, "Upper deck cannons prepare to fire."

"UPPER DECK CANNONS PREPARE TO FIRE"

"They are ready, Sir."

"Fire."

"FIRE."

The second volley completely destroyed the ship. What little structure was left quickly sank below the waves, leaving nothing but some scattered debris.

After a few moments, Leonard went on, "Major, escort the Captain to her quarters."

Still a little stunned, Penny was escorted below decks. The Major opened a door and gestured for her to enter. As she did, she heard the door being locked behind her.

She looked around. It didn't look much different than her quarters on the _Adventurer_. She walked across the room and taking off her boots, laid down on the bed, reflecting on what had happened and what awaited her now. She also wondered how Sheldon was handling all this.

She soon felt the ship began to move and then to her surprise, she realized how exhausted she was and fell into a troubled sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you again for the reviews. I so enjoy your input. Your observations are of great interest to me. I still do not profit from this except for my own pleasure. **

When Penny woke up it was dark outside. At first, she was confused wondering where she was. Then it all came back to her and she lay back on the bed. Fighting the depression that threatened to overcome her she lay quietly in the dark. Slowly, the room began to light up as sunlight came through the small porthole high on the wall. It enabled to locate her lamp and she soon had light. She went into the small room to the rear of her cabin and finding a bucket there, proceeded to relieve herself. There was a basin but no water so she returned to the main room.

After the light from the porthole had made the lamp unnecessary, there was a knock on the door. Wondering why they bothered to knock, she called out, "Come in."

Two crewmen entered. One was carrying some clothes that he laid on the edge of the bed, the other had a tray of food. As he sat it on the table, the other crewman went into the other room. He came out and left the cabin. The other crewman stood there as if waiting for something.

The first crewman returned with a clean bucket and a pitcher of water and proceeded to the small room again. He soon emerged with the dirty bucket and the two left, never having said a word.

Realizing how hungry she was, Penny sat down at the table. The food certainly seemed more appetizing that what they had aboard the _Adventurer_. She was gratified to see that there was some fresh fruit.

After she finished, she went into the other room and poured some water into the basin. She then stripped and cleaned herself up the best she could.

Still naked, she walked over to where the crewman had placed the clothes. Expecting them to be from the crew, she was surprised that they seemed to be of much better quality, although still obviously men's clothes. She wondered if they had come from the Admiral. It caused her to smile as she noted they were about the same size.

After getting dressed, she felt more in control and sat on the bed wondering what the day would bring.

Some time later, there was again a knock on the door. This time it was a Marine who asked if she wanted to spend some time on the deck.

She quickly said yes and followed him out. It turned out it was a beautiful day and they were still enjoying a favorable wind. She had to smirk to herself, they were making good time to her hanging.

Looking up at the Bridge, she saw the Admiral standing, talking to other officers. As he finished and turned her way, she had to resist the impulse to wave to him. Wondering what the hell she was thinking, she turned and walked over to the rail. For a moment, she was tempted to jump overboard, but her will to live was much too strong.

The Marine then came up to her and told her she needed to go back to her quarters because her crew would soon be coming on deck. She wanted to stay and see Sheldon, but walked ahead of him back to her quarters.

The rest of day was uneventful, except for a second meal coming in the afternoon.

When she awoke the next morning, it was already daylight. After doing her morning duties and cleaning up a bit, she got dressed and waited.

This time, when the knock on the door came, there was only one of the two Crewman from the day before. Unlike the day before, he was not carrying anything. He repeated the actions from the day before, checking the other room, then leaving and returning with a clean bucket and a new pitcher of water; taking the old ones with him when he left.

It wasn't long after that there was another knock. This time it was the breakfast guy from the day before, but he was also empty handed.

To her surprise, he spoke to her.

"Captain Morgan, the Admiral has asked that you join him for breakfast. If that is satisfactory with you, I will return soon to take you there."

Penny was stunned, but had to smile to herself, like she would say no, "That will be fine."

Nodding, he gave her a quick bow and left.

Penny wondered what this was all about. For a moment she wondered if he was just like all the men she had known and wanted something from her. Maybe that was why he was treating her so well. She shook her head. Somehow, she knew he wasn't like that, for some reason she trusted him.

She spent the next few minutes checking herself over. Deciding she was as ready she could be, she waited.

She was soon escorted to the Admiral's quarters by the crewman with a Marine walking behind.

When she was ushered into his quarters she was stunned. The room was much larger that her cabin. There was a table with a table cloth to her right with what was presumably breakfast on it. There was a couch next to it. Ahead of her was a large desk. One wall consisted mainly of a large bookshelf, filled with books. A large globe sat to the left of the desk.

She noted there were two doors leading off from it. Since she saw no bed, she assumed one was a bedroom.

The Admiral had been sitting behind the desk, but had risen when she entered and was headed toward her. "Captain Morgan, thank you for joining me."

"It was my pleasure, Admiral."

He smiled and motioned toward the table. As she came up to it, he shocked her by pulling out a chair for her. Feeling a little embarrassed by the attention, she sat down.

As they began to eat, Penny spoke up, "I have to admit, I am quite impressed by your quarters, Admiral."

The Admiral looked around, "It serves my needs."

"Have you read all those books?"

He smiled, "Most of them. Many of them are Navy Manuals I often refer to."

Penny was enjoying talking to him and wanted to contribute something. Then she remembered a book she had read when she was in school. "Have you ever read Canterbury Tales? I remember reading it in school."

He smiled, "I assume it was an abridged version." He went on, "Yes, I have." He gestured toward the bookcase, "In fact there is a copy in the original English over there. I managed to struggle through it. Would you like to see it?"

When Penny nodded, he walked over and took a book off the shelf. Handing it to her, "Be careful, it is quite old."

Penny gingerly took it. Carefully opening it, she was disappointed it made no sense to her. Seeing her face Leonard said, "Don't worry that it looks like gibberish, it is quite difficult to make any sense out of it."

Closing the book, she carefully handed it back to him. As he returned it to the shelf, Penny turned back to eating. Leonard returned and the two ate in a comfortable silence.

When they finished, Leonard asked if she would join him in a mug of Rum. When she nodded, Leonard pulled on a rope hanging by the table. Almost instantly, the crewman came through the door.

"We are finished. Clear this up, but first bring us each a Rum."

He bowed and soon returned with their drinks.

Leonard spoke up, "Why don't we finish these on the couch?"

They made their way over and sat at opposite ends.

By the time they were finished with their drinks, the crewman had finished and left.

Penny wanted to ask him something but was afraid how he would react. Finally, she just said it, "Admiral, why are you treating me so well? I am a criminal. When we get to England I will surely be hung."

Leonard met her eyes, "It is simple. You're are a fellow commanding officer, you are deserving of respect." He went on, "You are a pirate but you have not indulged in random killing or engaged in atrocious acts. I was impressed by how you treated Princess Bernadette."

He went on, "I am not your judge. Until they decide, I will treat you with dignity."

Penny was stunned, she had never met anyone like him.

She knew she should quit, but she enjoyed being with him, "What is a Man of War doing in these waters; especially alone?"

He smiled and she found she liked his smile, "Actually, I came looking for you."

She was shocked, they had sent a Man of War to find her? And how did he know where to look?"

Anticipating her question he went on, "When you took Princess Bernadette, I knew you were too intelligent to tell them where you would be. When I learned she had relatives in America, I had a hunch that was where you were heading."

"They sent a Man of War on a hunch?"

He smiled again, "I asked specifically to be sent. The _Victoria_ was ready and they acquiesced to my wishes."

"Why were you so interested?"

"I have long admired your fearlessness and courage. I thought it would be interesting to take you on." He hesitated and then met her eyes, "And I had heard how beautiful you were and wanted to meet you." He looked her in her eyes, "They were right."

Penny felt herself blush. It had been a long time since she had done that. But then her suspicions returned, was he after her? But she saw no hunger in his eyes, he seemed open and honest, that he was just paying her a compliment. Then she smirked at herself, she had thought she was clever. She should never have taken Bernadette. She seemed to be making a lot of mistakes lately.

He seemed to be thinking about something. Apparently reaching a decision, he leaned forward, "Now may I ask you a question?"

She felt a little nervous but nodded.

"First, I need to tell you that Bernadette broke her word to you, she told me what happened to you."

Penny was shocked and angry; she had thought she could trust her.

Leonard had gone on, "You shouldn't be angry at her, she was trying to help you. She thought it might help if it came up at your trial."

Penny felt less angry but wondered what Bernadette was thinking. There would be no mercy at her trial which was all right with her, she didn't want their pity. Again she wondered, is that the real reason he was acting this way, he felt pity for her?

Leonard was still talking, "The story deeply affected me. I can't imagine how traumatizing that must have been for you. But it will not affect the trial. I was saddened about it, but it does not explain what happened next. Why did you continue? Why did you not walk away?"

Penny stared at him. She felt her anger growing. How could he say that? He just didn't understand.

Fighting to control her voice, "Well, Admiral, you tell me when I should have 'walked away'. Perhaps you feel I should have fought harder against the Captain, been a more virtuous woman. That I shouldn't have given into him even when he threatened to turn me over to the crew? Perhaps you feel I should have killed myself."

She looked into his eyes, "Believe me, in the beginning I thought about it, but he watched me closely. Besides, I was worried what would happen to Sheldon. I didn't tell Bernadette but he told me if I tried to kill myself, he would kill Sheldon."

"Maybe you believe I should have never taken him up on his offer to become a member of his crew, to accept what he taught me. What do you think he would have done if I refused? As for taking part in the attacks, again what should I have done?"

After he died, what did you expect me to do then? I was the only woman on a ship with the men that had tortured and killed my parents. Do you think they would just let me go?"

"When no one stepped forward, I took advantage of the opportunity. It saved Sheldon's and my life and meant I would not be the object of their lust. Besides, I was already a criminal."

"Once I was Captain, I had to produce. No pirate will long support or follow a leader who does not make them rich."

"Yes, I did come to enjoy the adventure, the excitement. I also often regretted having to kill those on merchant ships but I wanted to live. As for the warships, those were battles and I took pride in my victories."

Penny sat back, astounded at what she had just done. She had never intended to say all that.

Leonard was stunned at her words. He realized more than ever what she had faced. He knew he should strongly condemn her, but how would he have reacted in her place? She did what she had to in order to live. He himself had taken some actions in the name of war that he had hated but felt necessary.

She was looking at him as if wanting something from him.

"I am sorry I asked that question. I didn't mean for you to have to live through that again. I don't know if this will help but I intend to do all I can to be sure the tribunal understands what you had to face." He hesitated and then sadly looked into her eyes, "But I don't think it will make any difference."

Penny was shocked. "You would do that? It is more than I deserve. Thank you."

In spite of himself, Leonard had to smile, "You're thanking me? I destroyed your ship and am taking you and the others to be hung."

Penny looked at him, "Maybe it is for the best. I am at last free. I do feel sorry for Sheldon. Maybe you could put in a word for him? He never participated in the attacks."

When Leonard nodded, she went on. "As far as the rest of the crew, they are the men that raped my mother and killed my parents, I will spend no time worrying about them."

After a long hesitation, "It's strange. Taking Bernadette, attacking that Spanish ship when I knew you were close… I had never been that careless before. It's almost like…"

"Like you wanted to be caught?"

"Maybe just tired."

Then, she shocked them both by beginning to cry. It soon enveloped her, her body shaking with the sobs. She didn't know why she was crying. Maybe relief it was all over, maybe guilt for what she'd done, maybe for what she had endured, maybe for that long lost seventeen-year-old girl.

Leonard recovered from his shock and got up and went to her. He picked her up and put his arms around her. She leaned into his chest and let it all go. Finally, the sobs subsided and she regained control. She stayed there for a moment, not wanting to leave. Then she broke free and wiping tears from her eyes, lowered her head and muttered, "I'm sorry, I don't' know…."

Leonard lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "Shh, there is nothing to be sorry about."

Releasing her, "If you want to refresh yourself…," he indicated one of the doors.

She nodded and went to where he indicated. She filled the basin and dabbed at her eyes with water. She then straightened herself up as much as she could.

When she returned to the main room, Leonard was sitting at the table with two mugs of Rum. She sat down across from him and took a large drink. She had no idea what to do or say.

They drank in silence. When they finished, Leonard spoke, "If you wish, the Marine will take you for your daily constitutional. I have some work to do or I would join you. If it is okay with you, we could plan on having the afternoon meal together. I will send the Steward for you."

Penny managed a smile, "I would like that." She got up, "Tell the Marine I am ready."

As they went to the door, Penny turned to him, "About all that happened…"

Leonard just smiled, "It's okay, don't let it bother you. I will see you later."

She nodded and Leonard opened the door and summoned the Marine waiting outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Your reviews continue to amaze me. I hope you know how much I appreciate them. **

** I don't own these characters, ****if I did the program ****would still be on the air.**

After the Marine returned her to her quarters, Penny refreshed herself; sat on the bed, and tried to deal with what had happened. She had opened herself up to the Admiral, telling her capturer things she had never told anyone else, not even Bernadette.

She had even cried on his shoulder for God's sake. What had gotten into her? What was it about him?

She realized she had never met anyone like him before. Somehow, she felt she could trust him. It was also the way he treated her. Ever since she had been captured by the pirates, everyone but Sheldon had treated her like an object, like something to be used. She now realized she had lived in fear for a long time. She had managed to hide it, but she had never felt safe. Then she had to snicker at that, she was hardly safe now, after all, she was on her way to be hung. But for the first time in a long time, she felt free. She had not realized how thin was the veneer that enabled her to do what she had to do.

What were her feelings toward the Admiral? She admired him. She felt comfortable with him. Somehow, she knew he would do all he could for her. But she also sensed he had a strong sense of duty.

She knew that he was no saint. No one rose to the rank of Admiral in the British Navy without being ruthless and ambitious. Like her, he had probably done some things he was not overly proud of, but she also believed he held values that guided him.

So, she respected him, trusted him, did she feel anything else? She had been so vulnerable in front of him. Was she experiencing stronger feelings for him? No, she loved Sheldon, she did not feel anything like that for him.

She wondered though, what if they had met under different circumstances? She suddenly saw herself at a Gala Ball. She was introduced to the Admiral. She found him handsome and dashing. She was dressed in a beautiful gown and he in his uniform. She accepted his offer to dance. As they danced, he regaled her with talk of his exploits while she shamelessly flirted with him.

Her reverie was interrupted by a knock on the door. Gathering herself together, she opened the door and followed the Steward with the ever present Marine behind.

After Penny had left with the Marine for her walk, Leonard took care of the work he had and returned to his quarters.

He was amazed at what had taken place. He tried to sort out his feelings and impressions. When he had heard what Bernadette had said, he had been saddened and had promised himself he would be sure the tribunal knew what she had gone through, but knew it would make no difference.

But after her latest revelations and the way she had broken down, he had been stunned. For a moment, he had thought she was trying to manipulate him, but he knew it was real.

He could not help but think of that seventeen-year-old girl and what had happened to her.

He had meant it when he said he would do all he could to see to it that the tribunal understood what she had endured, but he also knew it would probably not make a difference. No matter how mitigating the circumstances, she was guilty. He could also seek help from some of his powerful friends close to the Crown, but he doubted they would be willing to get involved and might not make a difference anyway.

He realized he had to be careful. He couldn't let his compassion sway him from his duty, or could he?

Even if he wanted to do something, he couldn't see what he could do. He would never be able to let her go without involving some members of the crew. While he was sure they would not betray him, he could not put them in such a position.

He could let her escape in a lifeboat, but it would be difficult for her to do so without being caught. Even then, her chances for survival would be slim and it was also possible they would be able to recapture her.

He could go out of his way and put into a port, but that would be highly suspicious. Besides, it would again involve having the crew look the other way.

Feeling a little ashamed, he also realized he wasn't so noble that he was willing to trade his career and perhaps his life for her. No, for now he saw nothing he could do but continue to treat her with respect.

It seemed both of them had decided not to bring up the events of the morning. To her surprise, Penny was able to talk about her early life, including the time she spent in America. At one point, Leonard kidded about what she was discussing and she found herself laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed. The happiness on Leonard's face made her feel warm.

Leonard reciprocated by discussing his youth. Penny was shocked that he had come from an academic family. Evidently his mother had been very controlling and he had joined the military as an expression of rebellion. To his surprise he had excelled at it and quickly rose through the ranks. The major jump to his career had come when he assumed command of a ship when the senior officers were killed and led the British to victory.

They had finished up and Leonard was about to call for her escort when she got up the courage to ask him, "Do you think it would be possible for me to see my husband?"

There was a long moment of silence and then he answered, "I'll need to think about that."

She was disappointed, but nodded.

The next morning she was disappointed when the Steward brought her breakfast, informing her the Admiral sent his regrets. During her walk she saw him with his lieutenants inspecting the lines of cannons, talking with the crew.

When she arrived at the Admiral's cabin for the afternoon meal, she was shocked to see Sheldon sitting next to the Admiral at the table. She quickly rushed to him and as he rose put her arms around him putting her body up against his. They stayed that way until they suddenly realized where they were. They pulled apart and looked embarrassed as they sat down.

She was about to apologize to the Admiral when she was shocked to see that one side of Sheldon's face was badly bruised. Again without thinking, she burst out, "Sheldon, what happened? Have you been mistreated?" Then she shocked Sheldon when she turned to the Admiral, "So, is this how you treat prisoners that are not pretty women? "

Suddenly she realized what she was doing. For a moment she felt fear as she saw his eyes narrow. She looked down as his eyes stared through her.

Sheldon was stunned. What was Penny doing? How could she talk to the Admiral like that?

Leonard fought his anger. He had done nothing for her to attack him, to accuse him. After a few tense moments, he rose, "I will leave you two alone." He then went out the door.

Sheldon turned to her, "What were you thinking? How could you confront him like that?"

Penny was about to reply when she realized she wasn't sure what to say. Until that moment she had not given thought about how her rapport and interactions with the Admiral would look to Sheldon. She had spent a lot of time with him and enjoyed his company, while Sheldon had languished in the Hold. Finally, she just said, "Just tell me what happened."

_Howard Wolowitz hated Penny Morgan. He had served as First Mate for Captain Jeffries for five years before they had captured Penny and her parents. He had enjoyed raping and torturing the parents and looked forward to doing the same to Penny and Sheldon. She was breathtaking. He had not been pleased when after giving Sheldon a beating, the Captain had spared his life. At the same time, the Captain took Penny as his personal woman. Howard decided he would bide his time; the Captain would soon tire of her and he would get his chance. _

_He had been shocked when it became apparent the Captain had become enamored with her and made her a part of the crew. He had grudgingly admitted she established her credentials._

_When the Captain was killed, he assumed the crew would urge him to replace him. To his deep anger and chagrin, Penny stepped up. He was stunned when the crew agreed to give her a chance. _

_It did not lessen his frustration when she proved to be an excellent Captain. He realized the others would never support a mutiny. _

_But now he had been proven right, she had led them to this, facing the hangman. It seemed that others finally agreed with him. Unfortunately, she seemed out of his reach. He even wondered if she would use her charms to have the Admiral help her. _

_Suddenly, he realized if he couldn't get to her, he could hurt her and satisfy a long-time urge. While it had been made clear to the crew that fighting would not be acceptable, there were many times that only one Marine was on duty. Besides, they were going to be hung, what could they do to them?_

_So, one night he and three others pulled Sheldon off his pallet and dragged him into a corner. They then proceeded to punch him. They were caught off guard by how much he was able to resist and they couldn't stop him from calling out. To Howard's amazement, a nearby crewman came to help._

_They beat him back and were getting back to Sheldon when three Marines showed up. They quickly broke it up. Howard and his cohorts were taken before a Marine tribunal and all four were sentenced to be flogged. _

_Sheldon was moved to a small room off the Hold where he could lock a door. _

When Sheldon finished, Penny was ashamed of what she had assumed. She wondered how it would affect her and the Admiral.

Before she would apologize though she asked Sheldon, "How have you been treated? What are the conditions like?"

"They are obviously not ideal. It is a Hold. But I have to admit, they have done the best they can to make it livable. The food is adequate and we are taken to the deck every day. I must say, they do treat us with respect."

Penny smiled to herself, it seemed the Admiral was worthy of her admiration. It apparently carried down to his crew.

When the Admiral returned, Sheldon was shocked when Penny apologized to him and he seemed to accept it. He sensed that there was something going on. This was verified when Penny and the Admiral conversed as if they were used to being together. They even brought him into the conversation.

He found himself intrigued by the library. He had been something of a protégé and was shocked when the Admiral took the time to show him some books he had on Science and Mathematics, going so far as to allowing Sheldon to borrow one. Sheldon was also stunned to realize that the Admiral appeared to contain an intellect comparable to his own. That did not stop him however from remembering that the Admiral was taking them to be hung. He also had a deep contempt for and distrust of members of the military and that however the Admiral acted, he was still basically a thug. He also continued to wonder about the Admiral and Penny.

Penny found herself smiling as she watched Sheldon and the Admiral as they stood by the bookshelf, apparently enjoying each other's company. She hoped she would be able to keep seeing Sheldon. It was probably too much to ask if they could have time alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I am now returning these wonderful characters to their rightful owners. Thank you to my reviewers. Often your ideas are better than the story.**

Sheldon and Leonard returned to the table and the rest of the meal passed in silence. Afterwards, Leonard escorted them outside and gave instructions to the waiting Marine, "Sergeant Gablehauser, escort the Captain and Mr. Cooper to her quarters. After the First Watch, return Mr. Cooper to the hold. See to it that neither of them leaves her quarters before then.

Penny was stunned. He was going to allow them to be together. She started to thank him but he had returned to his quarters. She allowed the Sergeant to escort them back to her quarters.

When they were alone, Penny quickly embraced Sheldon and pressed her lips against his. Suddenly, she realized he was not kissing back and was standing stiffly in her embrace.

She stepped back, "What the Hell, Sheldon, what's wrong?"

Sheldon looked at her, "What's going on with you and the Admiral?"

She was stunned, what was this all about, "What are you talking about? There is nothing going on as you put it."

"You two seem pretty close. It's apparent you have spent a lot of time together. You seem to greatly enjoy his company. It hardly seems to be how you would expect him to treat a criminal. What did you do to get such treatment while the rest of us are stuck in the Hold?"

Penny found herself getting angry, she had to restrain herself from slapping him in the face. She tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, to see how it could appear to him, but she was hurt by his apparent lack of trust in her and what he seemed to think she was capable of.

It seemed forever but was only a few minutes before she controlled herself enough to talk. "I can't believe you would ever believe that I would act like that. That I would prostitute myself to anyone."

Sheldon looked down, "I'm sorry, Penny, I don't know what came over me, this has all been so difficult. I just meant that you flirted with him, maybe led him on a little. I never meant to imply you would…"

Penny softened a little. She realized she had not taken into account what he had been through. She raised his head and looked into his eyes, "Ever since I have come on board, the Admiral has treated me with respect, as an equal. I do admire and respect him. He is unlike anyone I have ever met. He so easily could have treated us much differently. I find him interesting and enjoy the time I spend with him. Did you know he came from an academic family?"

She reached out and touched his cheek, "There is nothing between us, he has never tried to touch me," Penny decided she wouldn't mention when he had comforted her.

"I told him about what happened after we were captured and he has agreed to try to help us with the tribunal. But he has never even suggested he would help me avoid the gallows or would I expect him to."

She kissed him softly on the mouth, "I love you, Sheldon. I always have."

Sheldon began to tear up, "I am so sorry, Penny, that I ever doubted you. Please forgive me."

Penny smiled, "Of course." Then she put her arms around him, "Now, where were we?"

After they made love, they lay beside each other, their fingers intertwined. Suddenly, Penny turned to him, "Sheldon, let's get married!"

Sheldon looked at her in shock, "What? Why now?"

"Why not? I love you; you love me. We don't know if we will ever be together again. I want to be Mrs. Sheldon Cooper when I face the hangman. I want the world to know what we mean to each other."

Sheldon smiled, "I would like that, too."

"I will talk to the Admiral in the morning." Seeing Sheldon slightly frown, "Now what? I thought we had settled your problem with the Admiral."

"We did, but he still irritates me."

She leaned over and kissed him, "Well, get over it."

The next morning Leonard was surprised when Penny asked if he would marry her and Sheldon. Even though he knew from talking to Bernadette that they were not married, he gave her a bad time about how she had told him they were already married, but then relented and agreed to marry them. She turned down any idea of having any of the crew attend. She smilingly chose the Sergeant and the Steward to be the witnesses.

Three days after she asked him, she and Sheldon were married on deck. Leonard let them stay together for the whole night.

For the next three weeks after the wedding Sheldon and Penny were only occasionally allowed to be together and only for the First Watch; Leonard deciding Sheldon needed to spend time in the Hold as a member of the crew.

Leonard did decide he wanted to show Penny that he trusted her so he removed the guard outside her quarters and had her door left unlocked. She and Sheldon if he was with her could go out on the deck anytime the crew wasn't there. He would also often join Penny and she spent time on the bridge.

Leonard had thought more about something he could do to save them, but came up empty. Any plan was too dangerous for him and his crew.

Then, as they were on the last lap of their journey, they were confronted by a huge group of storms. It took all the expertise of the crew and the Admiral to avoid being caught in them. In managing to avoid destruction, they found themselves being forced farther and farther south. By the times the storms finally passed, they were only miles from the shores of Northwest Africa. With everyone completely exhausted from their efforts, Leonard had them drop anchor in a cove. Because of the shallowness of the water near the shore, they were moored quite a ways out. The shore itself consisted of a small beach surrounded by dense jungle.

The Admiral ordered everyone to get some rest, leaving only one Marine to stand guard on the upper deck looking out to sea.

Penny, who had been of help during the crisis, was gratified when the Admiral said Sheldon could join her. After the Marine who had brought Sheldon left, Penny was following him into her cabin when the Admiral suddenly grabbed her arm and gestured for her to shut the door and meet him outside.

Surprised by him touching her and wondering what was going on, she looked a little apprehensively at him. He stood close to her and looked into her eyes, "I am honored to have met you. I have thoroughly enjoyed the times we have spent together. I only wish it could have been under better circumstances." Then he shocked her by leaning forward and kissing her softly on the mouth. Stepping back, he smiled and said, "Good Luck." He then turned and left.

Still stunned, Penny made her way into her cabin wondering what had just happened. What was that all about? It seemed like he was saying goodbye. And what was that good luck about. Then, it hit her, he was giving them a chance, albeit a slim one.

She hurried over to Sheldon and told him what was going on. Understandably he was a little reluctant because of the odds, but when she reminded him they would escape the gallows and at the least die together, he agreed. They tore up the bedding to create two bags. They then attached straps to them that they could tie them to their legs. Stripping to their undergarments, they put their clothes and boots in the bags.

When it was dark, they made their way to the lower deck. There was just enough moonlight to see. They took a quick kiss and tied the bags to their legs. Then holding the bags, they jumped overboard.

Leonard stepped out of the shadows and watched them strike out. He noted they both seemed to be strong swimmers.

He supposed he should feel guilty about letting them have a chance to escape, but he had become increasingly haunted by the thought of such a beautiful, intelligent, courageous woman dangling from a rope. It was also true he had grown close to her. When the storms had driven them here, he took it as a sign. Perhaps this was the final step in their shared destiny.

He wondered if he could be in trouble. There would most likely be a Board of Inquiry. But with his spotless record and his friends of the Crown, he doubted it would go very far. After all, he had sunk her ship, captured her crew and ended her reign of terror.

Besides, it was almost three miles to shore and then there was the jungle…

SEVEN YEARS LATER

Admiral of the Fleet Leonard Hofstadter sailed into Boston Harbor in command of the recently christened British Man of War the _HMS Britannia_, accompanied by three other smaller warships.

He had been sent by the Crown to try to ease tensions between the two countries. And maybe at the same time, show the power of the British Royal Navy.

After meeting with the President and other top government officials, he was being escorted by the Secretary of State to an elegant private home where he was to attend a Dinner and Gathering in his honor.

After they were admitted by a butler and he had surrendered his headgear, Leonard looked appreciatively at the Foyer. Just then a couple came up behind him. The Secretary spoke up, "Admiral Hofstadter, I would like to introduce your hosts, Mr. and Mrs. Stanley Gordon."

He turned and found himself facing a man stylishly dressed, sporting a well-trimmed mustache and beard. There was something familiar about him but what struck Leonard was how nervous he seemed, almost scared? Giving him a curt bow, he turned to the man's companion.

Only his military training and self-control stopped him from crying out. It was as if the years had never happened; she was as beautiful as ever.

Smiling happily at him, she said, "It is an honor to meet you Admiral Hofstadter, welcome to our home," and presented her hand.

Recovering, Leonard bent forward and softly kissed her hand.

Straightening up, he matched her smile and looked into her eyes as she continued, "It is strange, Admiral, I somehow feel like I know you."

"I feel the same, Mrs. Gordon."

"Please, call me Penelope."

**A/N Well, that's it, my first excursion into International talk like a pirate day. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to again thank my reviewers and those that honored me by reading my story. **

**In closing, I feel I would be remiss If I didn't give a very special thanks to SRAM and Warriorcreed. Thank you so much, guys. **


End file.
